The dancer
by Pah Uchiha-chan
Summary: A dance could make him fall in love? Read and find out. one-shot Sasuke's POV Sasusaku


_**The dancer.**_

_**By: Pah-Uchiha-Chan.**_

_**Sorry about the grammar, but I have a great excuse: "I'm Brazilian. I study English, but I still not fluently."**_

_**Anyways, let's start.**_

_**The story is on Sasuke's POV.**_

**Bold – Author notes.**

Normal – Think or just narration.

"Quotes" – Talk.

_Italic – Thoughts._

**Thanks for reading.**

**

* * *

  
**

The moves…

The swing…

The kindness…

The softness…

The precision…

Every move was perfect.

Her body was perfect.

She wasn't thinking…

She was just feeling.

Feeling the song…

We were at a dancing contest. There must be 1000 dancers here.

Me? I'm a hip hop dancer. I'm here with my group, formed only by my friends, Naruto, Neji, Kiba and, obviously by me.

She? She's a ballet dancer. She's alone at the stage, but she dances so well that she doesn't need anyone with her.

As you can see, we're really different.

I'm waiting to go to the stage. I'm the next one to show my talent.

While this, I'm watching her.

Every move of her body is so precise and at the same time so delicate, and, even if I don't know her, she can make me go creasy.

Soon, her dance is over.

She thanks to the public and to the judges.

She is coming my way, so I need to say something.

"Nice show." _Gosh, what a stupid thing to say._

"Thank you. You're going to dance hip hop, right?"

"Yes, that's it."

"Nice. By the way, my name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"NEXT!" One of shout.

"You have to go now. Do your best. I want to see you in the next phase."

"Don't worry. You'll see me. Bye."

"Bye."

Then I want to the stage.

I need to concentrate myself to don't think about her during my dance, but this was a hard thing. Her voice was like the voice of an angel and her eyes were unique, just like her hair.

Green - emerald eyes and pink hair. A strange and at the same time a perfect combination.

My dance was over, but when I got out of the stage, she was already gone.

The results will go out just tomorrow, so I think I'll be able to see her.

_Sakura…_

A perfect name for a perfect flower.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

Great… I was going to get the results alone just because those lazy asses didn't want to get the hell out of the sofa.

_But, at least, I have a chance to see her._

"Hey Sasuke." A female voice said behind me.

I tuned around and saw the only girl in the earth that would have a voice of an angel.

"Hey Sakura. You're going to get the results too?"

"Yep."

"Than let's go."

Then we saw the list on one of the walls of the building where we danced the day before.

I searched for my name and for my friend's names, but I only find mine.

Right above mine was Sakura's name.

"YAY! I PASSED!" She started jumping for happiness.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. You passed too. That's great, so now we can be rivals. Well, I think."

"Yeah, but my friends didn't. I don't know how to say this to them."

"Just tell the truth. They will understand and will be happy for you."

"Do you think that?"

"Totally. If they are your friends, they'll be happy for you. And it'll be worse if you lie. The truth is always the best way."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"Well, now I'm just wondering who'll be my first dancing partner."

"Hun?"

"Don't you know?"

"About…"

"In this phase of the competition we'll be working doubles. So everybody will have a dance partner."

"Oh… I see."

"Well, anyways, I have to go now. I need to work. Bye Sasuke! See you later!"

"Bye Sakura!"

And then she runs of.

The next week we met again.

We met the new judges and then they separated the couples.

We had a new partner every week.

* * *

_**Then, week after week, the end of the contest came.**_

We were in 2 couples. Me and Sakura and other 2 dancers, one of them, the boy, was a great Spanish dancer, named Sasori and the other one was a girl, who danced well, but looked like a bitch. Her name was Karin. I don't really know how she got here, but I really don't like her. She's so annoying. She tries to rape me every time she sees me.

But what matter is that me couple is Sakura. We have to we have to create a dance that involves the two specialties of the couple, what means that we have to create a dance that involves hip hop and ballet. This'll be a little difficult, but since I'm doing it with her, I'll enjoy it.

We have 2 weeks to work on our dance, so we decided to start today.

* * *

_**Two weeks later.**_

Everything is alright. We have an amazing dance and the perfect music.

We have the outfits and we're ready.

And the best part is that we became really close in these 2 weeks.

The other couple is dancing now, so we just need to wait.

The prize of this contest is a scholarship to the best university of dance in US.

The prize is just for 2 people.

The winners.

And the winners will be us.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura called me.

"Hn."

"I just wanted to wish you good luck. And do your best, as always."

"Thanks. I wish the same for you. And, don't worry, we'll make our best."

Then she kissed me on my check, but when I was going to return the kiss, one of the judges called us.

* * *

_This dance is the last one... _– **Thought Sakura.**

_This is my last chance... – _**Thought Sasuke.**

_And we'll win. – _**Both of them thought.**

**

* * *

  
**

We started dancing.

We were so involved with each other that we forgot that the judges were there. We forgot that we were in a contest.

I could see this in her eyes. We even forgot where we were at.

I just could see how she moved in front of me. I just could see her.

And I knew that she feel the same way.

Our dance became more intense, but, unfortunately, the end of the song was coming.

We were going to do our last pose.

In this one we stayed only a few inches from each others face and our bodies were closer than ever.

I took this chance and kissed her.

Then I remembered of the judges, because they began to applaud us.

When I broke the kiss apart I whispered in her ear: "I didn't return your kiss."

She giggled and we turned to see the judges applauding us.

"Wonderful. I have seen a lot of dances in my life, but none of them can compare with you, guys." – One of them spoke first.

"I totally agree with him. You were so connected that I could even see that you just had eyes for each other and didn't even know where you were anymore. You guys were just listening to the music and seeing each other. This is the magic of the dance. Congratulations." – The female one told us.

Then, the jury more severe spoke:

"I don't have anything else to say. I know a talent when I see one and I knew that you 2 would be the winners since the beginning. You guys have the passion, the precision and the connection with each other that make the dance the most wonderful thing in the whole world. Not every dancer has everything you guys have. And I see that you are more than friends, by the way you kissed her Sasuke. Anyways, this isn't important now. I think you already know this, but I'm going to say it: YOU ARE THE WINEERS! Congratulations. You guys deserve it."

"OMG! SASUKE-KUN WE WON!" – And then she jumped on me and embraced me.

At that moment she kissed me and all our friends came from the backstage and hugged us.

Well, after that we went to the university and started to study.

Well, I can't say that we lived happy every after. I mean, this isn't a fairy tail and I'm only 17.

But I can say that we have a great time together.

_THE END!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Hope you liked it.**

**Sorry for the grammar, but you already know my explanation.**

**Anyways, send a review ok?**


End file.
